


Trapped in a Reality Far, Far Away... Vietnam edition

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979), Full Metal Jacket (1987), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, We Were Soldiers
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, F/M, Full Metal Jacket references, References from The Final Countdown (1980), Slow To Update, Threesome - F/F/M, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Just like the title says...Its based on my SWTOR/SG-1 story except for a few differences...This Jake will not be knowledgeable in Star Wars since the first movie came out in 1977...Second, Stargates don't exist. And third: He is traveling from the year 1966 instead of 2007.Oh, and he's also not going to be alone this time...This will also be updated sporadically for now, but I will update it when I get the chance.





	Trapped in a Reality Far, Far Away... Vietnam edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SEALs and ARCs, Agents and Commanders](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451187) by Kishadow. 



 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
